Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's
Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's '''(formerly known as Macy's Holiday Parade') was first held in 2001. It brings the magic of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to Orlando, Florida at Universal Studios Florida in the Universal Orlando Resort. History Original Format (2001-2016) From the Parade's introduction in 2001 until 2016, the '''Macy's Holiday Parade' featured many units from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, including the iconic novelty balloons from the Main Parade (character balloons could not be allowed due to licensing for most of them, as well as the fact that they are too large for the park), as well as some floats and balloonicles. Many of the former units from the Main Parade have actually stayed permanently at Universal. Some of the floats, however, are especially made for the Macy's Holiday Parade. New Format (2017-Present) In April 2017, Universal announced that the Holiday Parade would receive it's biggest change yet, as well as having a name change to Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's. New especially made floats based on popular films and stories such as Minions, Madagascar, and Shrek would join the lineup, and for the first time in the Parade's history, licensed character balloons would appear, but limited to Universal and DreamWorks properties. The Parade debuted 5 days before Thanksgiving, on November 18th, 2017, instead of early December, where it would normally debut each year. The Parade returned on November 17th, 2018, pretty much looking the same as the previous year, with no changes, other than the addition of Gingy as a walk-around character. It returned once again on November 16th, 2019, and as with the past 2 years, it pretty much includes the exact same lineup and remains un-touched. The Parade will likely continue to have the exact same lineup for more years to come. Current Units Current Balloons *Macy's Blue Starflakes (2017-Present) *Stocking with Tim the Teddy (2017-Present) *Yuletide Bob (2017-Present) *Rico's Tropical Blimp (2017-Present) *[[King Julien's Pineapple|Pineapple from All Hail King Julien]] (2017-Present) *Holiday Gingy (2017-Present) *Holiday Dronkie (2017-Present) *Santa Hat Dronkie (2017-Present) *The Nutcracker (2017-present) *Dolly's Hot Air Balloon (2017-Present) *Macy's Golden Starflakes (2017-Present) Current Floats * LED Snowflake Title Float * Minion Christmas Tree * Skate Rental Shed * Minion Holiday Mayhem * Operation: Find Santa * King Julien's Throne * Merry Madagascar * Three Little Pigs' Candy House * Three Blind Mice & Big Bad Wolf * Donkey's Presents * Shrek and Fiona's Christmas * Kit, Charlie and C.J Train * Nutcracker's Toy Zone * Wooden Reindeer * Group of Wooden Reindeer * Santa's Sleigh Former Units Former Balloons *Macy's Green Stars (2008-2012, 2014-2016) *Big Man Santa (2009-2016) *Light Brown Football (2014-2016) *Happy Hippo (2013-2016) *Wiggle Worm (2014-2016) *Macy's Golden Tri-Star (2011-2016) *Charlie the Blue Elf Gnome (2007 - 2011) *Kit the Red Elf Gnome (2012-2016) *Christmas Lights (2015-2016) *Candy Cane (2008-2016) *Toy Soldier (200?-2012) *Ice Cream Cone *Flying Fish *Macy's Red Stars (2006-2007) *Cloe The Holiday Clown (1st Version) *Artie The Pirate *Uncle Sam *Gorgeous Gobbler *Frieda The Dachshund *Stars and Stripes Balls *Cloe The Holiday Clown (2nd Version) *Rainbow Macy's Stars *C.J The Elf *Green Candy Cane Category:Parades